Betrayal of Hearts
by Gravidal The Dragon
Summary: "No one, save my brother, has ever wanted me. I have always been an outcast, an outsider. No one has ever loved me, no one has ever wanted to get to know me, to learn what they could about my personal life. This year though, the year of the dragon, everything will change. I will stand strong, I will emerge from my outcast state." - Gravidal Chapter II updated.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The morning rays slowly filtered their way into the room, brushing past the dark sapphire blue curtains as they continued on their coarse up his bed, warming the dark emerald silk sheets that covered his sleeping form, before they finally came to rest on his closed eyes.

An almost inaudible groan escaped his lips while his eyes opened, fixing themselves on the wooden ceiling that was high above him. He was able to make out every crack, every splinter, and every cut of the wood that had been made prior to its installment.

Hearing a soft snore, her turned his head slightly so as to see his brother, upon which time he could see that the purple dragon of legend was still fast asleep, the sheets covering his body while his head was at the edge of the bed. A quiet chuckle left his lips as he brought his head back up to a pillow, snorting into it before a smile crossed his lips.

His brother just grinned slightly before he rolled out of the bed, catching himself on the floor with his hands before he began his routine exercise of twenty push-ups followed by twenty sit-ups and ending with forty pull-ups.

Taking a deep breath, he began to start his push-ups, maintaining a steady breath as he did so. He never once allowed his breath to wash away and begin to get rapid, he kept a slow and steady pace so that his lungs never had a single solitary moment to want that state of rapid breathing.

As he went from one exercise to the next, he could not help but think about the upcoming Dragon Ball tournament. Already talk was going around that his brother, Spyro, and his team of eight members was going to win again for the sixth year in a row, that is, unless he was able to find a team to counteract this unbeatable team.

He knew that next to no one, save for his best friend and really only friend Lynthia, would ever consider joining his team. Thus he was at a stale mate, but he was not going to allow that to stop him from his quest of trying to do something good for once, like he had been doing with Lynthia during the war.

For once, he wanted to just feel what it was like to actually win by his own hands, to hear the crowds out there cheering his name and his name alone. The simple joy that it would bring, to know that everyone loved him, to know that no matter what, they all cared about him and wanted to be his friend. But alas, he knew that unless he came together with a team, he was never going to get that chance.

Realizing that his dream had no chance of coming true, he let out a sigh and went back to counting while he continued his exercises. All the while however, he could not help but think that there were some out there, some, who wanted to give him a chance, who would maybe want to be on his team, who would maybe want to be his friend.

A slight smile came to his lips as he released himself from the low hanging beam from which he had been doing hi pull-ups, making a low thud as his bare feet came into contact with the wooden floor.

Releasing a sigh of content, he made his way over to his four drawer high dresser. Once there he opened the second drawer and pulled out a pair of grey silk pants, with them he pulled out his coal black boots as well as a pair of matching socks. Opening the third drawer, he pulled out a cotton made sleeveless shirt as well as the necklace that his mother had given him, the necklace that had letters arranged into his name, 'Gravidal'.

A broad smile came to his lips then as he brought it up and gave it a kiss before whispering, "I love you mom. I hope to once again see you one day, as I am sure that Ignitus will tell you a lot about what I have done, what we have done." A lone tear came to his eye, threatening to fall at any given moment.

Blinking it away, he put on the necklace, shirt, socks, pants, and boots before he walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he was not surprised to find his brother's lover Cynder on the other side, looking into the room to see if he was awake and waiting for her just as she had been for him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she saw that he was still fast asleep, starting to snore slightly louder now.

Looking at her while she gazed at Spyro, he said, "Go get him." His smooth and soft voice cut through her like a butter through knife, for she entered the room and hopped up onto the bed with her love as the door shut closed behind her.

Leaving his dorm room, he climbed down the tree that it was in until his feet were firmly on the ground, crunching the leaves below him like they were nothing more than paper that fluttered in the wind. He took great care as he walked across the cobblestone courtyard on his way to pay his morning respects to his fallen mentor.

In the middle of the courtyard was a large fountain, on the top of it was a statue of Ignitus, looking out upon the world while water fell from his mouth into the small pool below. There he stopped to take a knee and to utter a short word. "Thank you for all of your training Ignitus. If not for you, then I would not be where I am now. Again, thank you for all that you have done, it means a lot to me. I do hope that where ever you are, that you are happy and that you are still continuing to teach the misguided souls of this world."

Kissing his hand and pressing it against the fountain, he rose and walked off, not bothering to take notice of the small group of dragons following his footsteps away from the fountain.


	2. Forbidden Love

_Forbidden Love_

Five sets of eyes watched Gravidal as he strode into the school, heading towards a destination that was solely his own knowing. The leader of which sat on his haunches before the rest of his loyal followers, watching with pure hatred inside of his eyes.

As Gravidal left his line of sight, he released a heavy sigh, looking back over his followers. To the left was his best friend Zap, a golden dragon with one lone dark blue line running down the middle of his back and head with a blue underbelly. Zap was a dragon who was known around school as one never to show mercy to anyone other than his own friends when he was playing around with them.

To the right of Zap was the leader's brother, Dante. Dante was a crimson red drake, like himself, with a few black lines running along his sides as well as a light grey underbelly. Dante was known around school as the kind of fire drake to misuse his abilities for his own personal gain and his brother's.

Behind Dante was a forest green dragon with a yellow underbelly named Wespher. Wespher was a quiet type, usually watching from the shadows and rarely speaking to anyone unless needed to. Thus he was always seen watching a fight rather than joining one, for if one took a close look at his eyes, they could see the constant turmoil that raged within his mind.

To the left of Wespher was the final dragon in the posse, Elnor. Elnor was a white dragon with a grey underbelly. Elnor was a type of dragon who was always wound up and ready for a fight, no matter who it was with, so long as it was outside of the group. Elnor was feared all around the school, for if he didn't like you, then he would make your life a living hell.

All four looked back to their leader, Thynter, a crimson dragon with a black underbelly. Thynter was known for making people wish they were not born, for if he did not like you, then he would always make sure that you were alone when he found you, and he was known very highly for leaving someone almost dead after he was done with them.

Thynter turned his attention back to the main hallways as he said, "Alright boys, let's get ride of a pathetic whelp."

* * *

Gravidal made his way through the main hallway, stopping near the center and quickly striding over to the nearest wall. Once there he pressed his back against it and slid down so that he was now seated facing the opposite wall. After making sure that no one was around, he knocked on the wall, seemingly as if he was sending out a more code.

The door beside a support beam that was to his right swiftly opened, and out of it walked an elegant young dragoness with emerald green scales as well as a dark emerald underbelly walked out, looking at his with a smile spread across her lips. In a sweet and soft voice that sounded as beautiful as a roaring waterfall she asked, "When are you going to let the school know that we are a couple?"

He smiled back as he patted the space beside himself, "When I feel like they can handle it, which will be soon my love.

"Oh I hope so, I do not know how much longer I can see you in public without wanting to do this." Without another word she sat beside him where he had indicated, once there she leaned over and connected her hard scaled lips with his soft fleshy skinned ones.

Despite the fact that they had only been dating for two months, they had been best friends since they were little hatchlings. Together they had grown up during the war, always helping one another out, but no one at the school knew this other than his brother Spyro and best friend Cynder, who he hoped was going to be his new sister before too long.

Reaching their ears was the sound of hard talons striking the marble floor of the hallway, and from the sounds of it, there were more than one. They let their lips part as Gravidal leaned forward slightly to see that it was Thynter and his group of bullies, all of which had a smirk on their face. He looked back to Lynthia, then to the door, where he thanked that it was not totally visible by them and that it had no windows.

He leaned back and whispered to Lynthia, "I have a bad feeling about this. Hide in the room until I or a Cyril come looking for you. I love you." Before she could even say anything in return he gave her a quick kiss before motioning her to hide.

Without bothering to argue, she obeyed his request and hid in the room, locking it behind her while she continued to listen to the talons, feeling a fear building deep inside of her for her lover and best friend.

Gravidal rose from his seated position and stared at all five of the dragons in turn before coming to a stop at Thynter. He never let his eyes break from those of the drakes as they continued to draw ever closer, stopping only a few feet before the hybrid. "Ah. I see that the freak has graced the school with his presence this morning. It's just a shame that it will be your last."

Laughter was heard just as the last word rolled out of his mouth, making all eyes go wide as they looked back to the source, finding that it was Gravidal. "Oh wow. I thought that maybe you, of all people, could have come up with something better to say than that. You have been using that same lame line for the past three years. You need to seriously find some new material."

Thynter let his smirk turn into a snarl as he snapped at Gravidal, "Watch your tongue freak. I mean it this time, this time you are going to die, and when I am done with you, I am going to find that friend of yours and make her pay as well. She will suffer for being friends with a selfish, thieving, raping, no good, dirty, human half-breed freak like you.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but you do not know me that well. First off, I am neither a thief nor selfish. I am for sure not a rapist, you on the other hand, I have no clue. Secondly", here his face grew stern as he stared down Thynter, "if you so much as breath on her, I will end your pathetic life, there and then, without any second thought.

"Who do you think you are, making threats towards me. I should glue your mouth shut before I kill you. As for that last comment, now I will kill you after I kill your precious friend.

"Oh, you have a lot to learn Thynter, that was no threat, it was a promise." All eyes went wide as Thynter went from a snarl to a vicious and threatening growl, roaring, attracting the attention of many of the sleeping dragons who entered the hall to watch what was going on.

Gravidal remained calm as ever as he continued to speak to the young fire drake, "I do not fear you Thynter. You have no control over me, and you never will have any control over me. You think that you rule this school, you think that you are so cool, when in reality, you are nothing more than the lowly dirt that you find between your toes."

All eyes of the bystanders went wide in amazement, for here was the very human half-breed or hybrid that they had all hated for his difference, standing up to the most feared group of dragons in the entire school. He did not even flinch when Thynter blew fire up to the ceiling, managing to keep it low enough so as not to ignite the thick, dry wood.

Gravidal took a moment to survey the room, seeing that all eyes were focused on him more than Thynter, all of which were either wide eyed in surprise or had a smirk on their face, hoping that he was going to die from the beating that he was about to get from four of the five dragons. He took this moment of pause to strengthen his voice as he called out to Lynthia. "Lynthia! Sterna eltoran ilnen!" No one know a single word that he has said, but a reply was quick to return. "Gravidal! Thyan reqeu foraq!" From the back of the crowd Lynthia rose to the ceiling, flapping her wings ever so gracefully as she quickly came to his side, letting her wings return to her sides as she watched his kneel down beside her.

"Isen helor tuuhka, sholar uyn tyne?

"Foren fluraq hyrik zelbihn."

Not another word was spoke as they both leaned towards each other, letting their lips connect while their eyes closed, earning gasped shocks from every bystander present. Both grinned internally while they slowly broke apart, keeping a smile on their faces while they pressed their heads together. "My dearest Lynthia, you no longer have to hide this from everyone else. I do believe they know about, 'us'."

As Gravidal rose back up he said, "You know something funny Thynter, I am not the only one in this school who is a half-breed." If it was even possible, all the eyes in the hallways grew even wider, and they all remained quiet as the hard thud of boots echoed all around. Everyone quickly looked around for the source of the sound, only to stop when they saw the group split to make a line for two people, one of which produced the sound of boots, the second, talons.

Both of the two stopped beside Gravidal, slowly drawing in their breaths as they stared at the five dragons across from them. "These guys given you a problem Gravidal?

"Na. No need to worry about them Keegan, I think they are leaving here pretty soon." The second human hybrid stood beside Gravidal. On top of his head was what the humans called a mohawk, cross tipped and raven blue in color, but short too. His chest was bare, letting the skin as well as muscles show, much to everyone's surprise, he was BIG. On his hands were a pair of black cotton gloves with a pair of black boots and matching silk pants on his lower body.

Standing next to the new hybrid was an amethyst purple dragon who was well known throughout the school, Kiara. A smile danced across her lips as she looked around, and she knew that all eyes were aimed at her and her lover, Keegan. The entire school knew of her not only because she was purple, but also because she was extremely beautiful, yet she knew less than ten of the entire population.

After a few moment all of the bystanders grew out of their shock at seeing another hybrid among them, but they paid it little concern as they focused their attention now on the five dragons, or the leader of the five, as he began to breath heavily. If one were to look in his eyes, all they would see is pure, absolute hate, hate that could never be consumed by the death of one, but by the deaths of many.

Keegan cleared his throat before he said, "If I may. Thynter, before you do anything too stupid, think about this. 'Though the difference between races, sexes, and even species are vast, we are all still one. We all breath the same air, we all live on their earth, and we all balance each other out. Killing one, is like killing a part of yourself.'" Turning his attention to the rest of the crowd, he said, "Let all of those who are here witnessing this, please keep in your heads the words I have spoken here today."

He knew that his words were a lost cause to all of them, but he would never truly accept that until he had actually tried it.

His attention was quickly drawn back to the other dragons as he heard them all yell before charging after the two hybrids and their lovers. All four quickly took a stance and prepared for a fight that they knew they would win, but before either group made contact, a rock was thrown between them. Thynter quickly stopped dead in his tracks, as did every one of his followers, all of which who were looking at the origin of the rock.

Standing tall and proud among the gathered were Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, the three legendary guardians and heads of the school. The two hybrids and dragons swiftly turned to the three and bowed, all saying, "Master", in unison.

Terrador was the first of the three to speak, "Keegan, Gravidal, we know that you two did not start this. Therefore, you are free to go."

Cyril was the next to say something, "As for you five, you are to come with us. We have some talking to do."

Thynter turned back to his main target at the present, Gravidal. With a snarl, he lunged at Gravidal, pinning him to the ground. As Volteer rushed over to them, Thynter said, "This is not over Gravidal, not by a long shot!"

* * *

Gravidal sat beside Lynthia on a bench in the gardens just outside of the temple. He had his hands folded on his hands as he leaned over onto Lynthia, putting his head between her legs while she just rubbed her head against his own, making him chuckle and her giggle. Before she could even think about pulling away he grabbed her head and brought her lips down to his own, allowing his dragon tongue to wrap around her own while his hands lovingly stroked her neck.

The silence that pervaded the garden around them was short lived as the leaves on the trees began to rustle while what little birds were around, began to chirp. Thus their embrace only tightened as Lynthia moved her body so that she was lying on top of her, her forepaws on his shoulders with her hind legs stretched out by his while his hands went around her back. In return, she wrapped her tail around his right leg and squeezed it tightly.

Their embrace was broken quickly as they heard someone running towards them, making both parties wonder what was up. Looking over after letting their lips part, they say Keegan run out, panting heavily. He stopped before the two and said, "Gravidal, Thynter is more pissed than ever. He has actually lost a member, Wespher, but in doing so he has gained about seven more, making him a very determined force with one goal, to severely punish the four of us. We need to get out of here, now.

"Agreed." Quickly looking down to his love he said, "I need you to fly ahead and hide in the woods, but make sure to leave only the very slightest scent for us to find you, then we will go to the guardians together." She nodded before they let each other go, Gravidal rolling to his feet with Lynthia flying off ahead.

Keegan waited for a nod from Gravidal before both ran back into the school, getting ready for the fight of their very young lives. "Well Keegan old friend, just remember what they said about us during the war.

"Yep, 'Life Takers and Heart Breakers." Both shared a laugh before they doubled their speed as they ran through the halls, knowing that they had lied to their loved ones.

* * *

Keegan and Gravidal stood before Thynter and his new posse of ten, all of which had a queer look in their eye with a sly smirk. Gravidal and Keegan looked at each other and nodded before they looked back to the gathered group before them. "So, who's first..."

**A/N: Please leave review, just so I know that people are actually reading these stories.**


End file.
